


Triton

by mrlcoleman



Category: Disney - Fandom, The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrlcoleman/pseuds/mrlcoleman
Summary: Modern AU- The Little Mermaid.Ariel and Eric in the modern world, with key features from the 1989 original.
Relationships: Airel/Eric





	Triton

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a modernized retelling of The Little Mermaid. Familiar characters are still here, though some of them take on new forms. This chapter is for introducing characters and early plot development.  
> No idea how long this will be, but I will update as I can! (1/31/20)

Seagulls squawked overhead, the rolling ocean waves inching further and further up the sand as the sun heated the billions of tiny grains around her.  
Ariel opened her eyes, taking in the white birds flying against the blue sky. Sitting up and brushing the sand from her body, she watched the waves coming closer and closer to the edge of her towel. Picking it up, she slipped on her flip flops, and pulled on her white lace cover up. Her red hair blew around her face in the breeze, blue eyes squinting at the boats far off in the waters before heading back to the boardwalk, towards home.  
Stepping inside, she drapped the towel over a chair by the door, and moved towards the large aquarium against the back wall of the living room. Full of colorful reefs, rocks, and fish, her saltwater aquarium was her most prized possession; of all the beauty behind the glass, her small red crab, and blue-yellow fish were her favorite.  
Ariel's home was small but cozy; trinkets, knickknacks, and found objects decorated the shelves and walls, along with vases filled with seashells and sea glass. She could spend hours on the beach just walking the length of the tide, quickly snatching up beautiful shells before the water pulled them back into her sandy depths.  
Singing was the only other thing she loved more than the ocean, and luckily she was able to be paid doing so. She worked at Triton, a high end lounge on the boardwalk as their resident entertainer.  
Rummaging through her closet, she settled on an off the shoulder deep purple top, and a green mermaid style skirt; she lightly clipped up one side of her bangs, letting the loose beach waves fall around her face and bare shoulders.  
Tonight, Triton was hosting an event for a well off local, and she needed to bring her A game. One last glance at her reflection, she headed off toward Triton. 

"It'll be fine Grim, it's just a small party. Some music, a few drinks, and I'll be back before you know it. Besides, I'll have Max to keep me in line, wont I boy?" He said, scratching the shaggy dog under the chin, Max giving a confident woof of agreement.  
"I still think it's better if I go sir. I will simply be nearby, should the need arise. I will otherwise make myself scarce."  
Grimsby was a thin old man. He'd been taking care of Eric and his interests for as long as Eric could remember; in so many ways, he was like a father to him.  
Eric eyed the old man for a moment before conceding with a smile, "Alright, you win." He'd wanted Grim to come along for his party anyway, but the old grump was hard to sway for parties- he preferred Eric have a nice quiet gathering at home.  
The sun was beginning to dance it's way towards the horizon as their boat pulled up to the dock. Eric and Max made their way to the large house set inland from his private beach, to get ready for tonight's festivities.  
Standing at his closet, Eric dug around, searching for classy, but casual. The party tonight was at a highly recommended lounge, but it was a party.  
He grabbed a dark blue suit, and black shoes, opting to leave the jacket at home. His black hair dried wavier than usual thanks to the salty air, blue eyes bright with excitement.  
Clipping a small bowtie to Max's collar, he met Grimsby outside by the car. "Ready to party old man?" Eric smiled at Grimsby, giving him a one armed hug. The old man nodded and cleared his throat, preparing himself for a long night playing a young mans game, "indeed sir. It will be... quiet the spectacle."  
The trio climbed in the car, Eric behind the wheel, Max sprawling across the backseat. Pulling out of the long driveway and onto the main road, they made their way toward downtown, to Triton.


End file.
